


Climbing Heaven

by romanticalgirl



Series: Graduation Present [27]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Climbing Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

As the door closed behind her, Willow felt the darkness envelop her. She sat there; taking deep calming breaths until the other door opened and Giles slid in beside her. His door shut and she heard the driver's do the same a few seconds later.

Turning to face him, she smiled. "Hello, Mr. Giles."

His voice was low and husky with emotion as he slid closer to her and gathered her into his arms. "Hello, Mrs. Giles."

She settled easily on his lap, leaning her head against his shoulder as one hand rested around her waist and the other traced soft circles over her skin. His breath was warm against her neck as he bent his head and placed gentle kisses on her skin.

She shivered slightly, moving closer. "The girls are taking bets, you know."

"What are they betting on now?" His teeth grazed her skin as he spoke, sending even more shivers along her spine.

"Faith doesn't think we'll make it to the hotel without you ravishing me."

He moved down her neck, pushing the sleeve of her dress aside as he kissed her shoulder. "And the others?"

"Well, I think they agree with her, but just for sport…" she paused as his tongue traced along her collarbone. "They're betting that we have some self control."

His hand moved from her waist, up her back to catch the zipper. "Self control is highly overrated." He drew the zipper down and eased the material away from her shoulders, letting it fall to her waist. In the dim light he could see the creamy swell of her breast over a new lingerie item he didn't recognize. "Is that a present for me?"

"You'd look a little odd in it, but you're welcome to it, I suppose." She tilted her head back as he moved forward, licking and nibbling the hollow at the base of her neck.

"I can't wait to see you in it…and out of it." He turned her in his lap so that she was almost facing him. His lips sought hers and her arms wrapped around his neck as his tongue slipped into the warmth of her mouth. Willow captured it with her own, sucking on it lightly.

Giles brought his hands around and smoothed them up the front of her lacy bustier to cup her breasts in his hands. Breaking the kiss, he leaned her back and lowered his lips to the material.

Willow bit her lower lip as his tongue slipped beneath the fabric to wrap around one of her hardened nipples. Heat surged through her as he teased her, his hand playing with the other tip through the thin material. "Rupert," she sighed.

He tugged the material down, exposing her to his eager mouth and eyes. Willow grasped the skirt of her dress and pulled it up to her hips so that she could straddle him, feeling the hardness of his erection through the sheer fabric that covered her sex. She arched her back, offering herself up to him all the while grinding down against his erection.

Giles groaned against her breast, engulfing it with his mouth and brushing his teeth against the sensitive skin. Willow gasped and rolled her hips, pressing down on him. Her fingers trailed down his chest, moving the gathered material of her dress out of the way to find the zipper of his pants.

He lifted his hips off the seat, offering her assistance as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, reaching inside to stroke him through his boxers. "Oh, silk…" she sighed as she eased the waistband over his aching cock and wrapped her warm hand around him.

"Oh, Willow." He whispered as her warm hand caressed his skin. She smiled slightly and leaned forward, her lips brushing his. He returned the kiss then reached down to still her hand. "I don't want to spoil your dress. We do have to be in public for just a little bit longer."

"It's not fair," she pouted, slipping off his lap, trying to calm her racing heart. "You're not supposed to start what you can't finish."

He watched her as she guided her trembling arms back through the sleeves of the dress and turned her back to him. He ran a finger along her spine until he came to the zipper, then fastened the material. "This is just a pause in the action," he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "To build the anticipation."

"I don't know that I can handle much more anticipation, Rupert." She turned back to him and took his hand. Running his fingertips along the slit that ran the length of her skirt, she guided his hand to her slightly parted legs and pressed his fingers to her damp lingerie.

"I don't want our first lovemaking as man and wife to be a fumble in the backseat of a car. An admittedly very nice car, but a car nonetheless." He removed his hand and adjusted his own outfit. "I want to smooth my hands along your skin until you purr beneath me, then I want to wrap myself so deeply inside you that the rest of the world disappears." He moved closer and wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her back onto his lap. "That is how I want our first time to be, my love."

"I think you've brought me around to your way of thinking." She smiled up at him and raised her hand to trace the soft curve of his smile. "Although I still plan on getting your back for starting things so soon."

"Think of it this way, everyone wins the bet."

"And I'm left squirming," she illustrated her point, pressing against him in an effort to relieve some of the throbbing need.

"You're not the only one," he admitted, closing his eyes as she moved again. "If it helps at all, by the time we're through this evening, you'll be far too exhausted to squirm."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

***  
"Where did you find this place?" Willow turned in a slow circle, taking in the atmosphere of the small bed and breakfast. It was on the edge of a lake, surrounded by trees. The building itself was divided into four wings, each with their own suite. "And how often can we come back?"

Giles smiled and pulled her close to him, hugging her to his side. He signed the credit card receipt and picked up their bag. "Let's just worry about tonight, if that's all right?"

"Worry is so the wrong word." She stepped away and took his hand, eagerly following the proprietor. "So we have our own wing?"

"Yes. It includes a bedroom, bathroom, sitting room and small kitchen. The French windows in the bedroom lead out to the rooftop deck and the hot tub. The shower in the bath has a multi-head spray, and the fireplace is all set to light." The older man stopped at a huge oak door. "Here's your key and, as you requested, Mr. Giles, I took care of those other arrangements for you. There's a overview on the desk in the sitting room."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hamilton." Giles took the key and shook the gentleman's hand. Waiting until he had walked back to the main hallway, Giles set the suitcase down and placed the key in the lock. He turned it and let the door swing open. "Now, my dear, shall we start this marriage off properly?"

"What do you…" Willow let out a soft shriek as he swept her up into his arms and carried her over the threshold. "…mean?" She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulders as he made his way over to the bed. "I thought it was supposed to be our threshold."

Setting her down gently on the huge four poster, feather bed, Giles moved his hand up to stroke her cheek. "Just another excuse to have you in my arms, my love."

"Go get the suitcase and shut the door." Her voice was husky, her desire warm in her eyes.

Rather than respond, Giles did as she asked and then turned back to face her. His breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

Her emerald dress was draped across a nearby chair and Willow stood there, framed in moonlight, wearing only the cream colored lingerie he'd gotten a glimpse of in the car. It was low cut, emphasizing the soft swell of her breasts and trimmed in lace. It followed the lines of her figure, highlighting her slim waist. The bottom of it came to a point, hiding the tangle of red curls from his view, while the garters held up her sheer silk stockings.

"I can honestly say, in my life, I've only seen one thing more beautiful and alluring than you in that outfit."

Willow's eyebrows scrunched together slightly. "You have?"

"You out of that outfit." He took a step forward, his intent clear in his eyes.

"That's not all."

"Willow, darling, I fully intend to enjoy stripping you out of every single bit of lingerie and negligee you and Buffy managed to find over the next couple of days, but for right now, if I don't taste your skin, I quite possibly will go out of my mind."

"Oh. Okay. It can wait," she smiled. "I'd hate to be the person who drove you mad, especially considering some of the stuff we've faced." Stepping closer to him, she opened her arms wide and took a deep breath. "I'm yours for the tasting."

He moved forward, pressing a hand lightly against her stomach as he circled around behind her. Smoothing his hands over her hips, he traced the bottom edge of the material until his fingers reached the center, then he trailed them up, cupping her breasts gently. His breath was hot against her neck, his lips tickling the hairs on her skin.

Letting his hands go higher, he traced the top of the bustier over the swell of her breasts to the valley between them. Willow moaned softly, tilting her neck to the side and resting her head against his arm. "I love the way you touch me."

"I've barely even started," he whispered, sending shivers along her spine. He brushed the skin lightly as he raised his hands to her shoulders, kneading the flesh gently for a moment before he traced lines down her back until he reached the material of the bustier.

His fingers carefully unhooked the first fastener as he lowered himself to his knees so that he could kiss each bit of newly exposed skin. His lips were as hot as his breath, anticipation and desire burning from him as he touched her. Willow clenched her fists together in a concentrated effort to remain standing as he slowly undressed and seduced her.

Leaving five of the small hooks fastened, Giles reached around her thighs, capturing the hooks of her garters in his hands. With practiced ease, he unsnapped them, easing them from the silk of her stockings and then brushing them aside so that he could touch the smooth skin of her thighs.

"Ru…upert," she breathed, a rush of heat surging through her.

He ran his hands over her thighs back to the curve of her ass. Finding the other garters, he repeated the process before finally unfastening the last of the hooks that held the garment on her. Willow clenched it to her chest with her arms, waiting as he stood and turned her to face him.

He touched the fabric and tugged lightly. "Let me look at you."

"You've seen me before."

"I've never seen you look so lovely," he shook his head as she loosened her arms. He pulled the material away and tossed it over on top of her dress. Willow took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. Giles chuckled softly; his eyes raking over her pale skin, the see-through panties and the silk stockings which were all that remained of her outfit. "You're like a spider web, shimmering in starlight."

"You're the one weaving a spell here."

"No." He touched her cheek, caressing it with a trembling hand. "I'm so deeply entangled in your love, I doubt I'll ever see any other light again."

A tear rolled down her cheek, staining his hand. "I never thought I could love you more."

"My Willow." He bent his head and captured her lips with his own. It was soft and sweet, chaste and romantic until his arms slid around her and his tongue delved between her lips. She opened her mouth to him, inviting him inside. The heat built around them, their bodies grinding against one another until they broke apart, both panting and breathless.

The soft romance broken, Willow quickly unfastened his tie and tugged it from around his neck. Her smile was seductive as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt. "You always wear so many clothes, Rupert. The least you could do is make this easy for me on our wedding night."

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked with a smile of his own. "I rather like it when you undress me. I may have to start wearing even more just to prolong the pleasure."

She pushed the shirt from his shoulders and pulled his undershirt from his waistband. "You wear anything more and you're going to look like an Eskimo." He grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it off. Tossing it to the side, he raised his eyebrows.

"Better?"

Her answer came in the form of her fingers ruffling the hair on his chest, followed by her lips as she stepped forward and began placing burning kisses across his skin. Standing on tiptoe, she kissed one of his nipples, tracing the hard nipple with her tongue. "Much better," she purred, the words vibrating against his skin.

"That's enough," he groaned, sweeping her up into his arms again and carrying her to the bed. He lay her gently on the covers then stepped back to rid himself of the rest of his clothes. Tossing them aside as well, he knelt beside her prone form on the bed and stared down at her. "I love you."

"Prove it."

***  
His smile changed from sweet to hungry at her words and he leaned forward until he was no more than a breath away. "Is that a request or a challenge, love?"

Willow's eyes widened and she smiled in return. "You promised me that I'd never forget my wedding night. You make that happen however you need to." She raised a hand to touch his brow and smoothed it with a light touch. "You promised you'd take the world away."

"You make the world disappear with your touch. I feel you and all I can see is the most beautiful pair of green eyes I can imagine. Nothing else matters when you're in my arms." He lowered himself slightly so that their bodies touched.

Willow shivered and closed her eyes. When the tremor passed, she looked deeply into his eyes. "Rupert? Could we save the poetry for another day?" She moved beneath him, scraping his chest with her hardened nipples. "I need you inside me."

His body shuddered above her and he nodded, lowering his lips to brush against hers. "I've memorized several sonnets for nothing then, have I?"

"I don't expect sonnets, I expect prophecy," she giggled as he moved a hand along her side, tickling her softly.

"Prophecy, hmm?" He lowered his body so that the hardness of his cock was pressed directly to the almost non-existent material of her sheer panties. "It is written that tonight I will ravish you." He moved slightly, the wet fabric clinging to his skin. "And you shall never awaken from the spell of my love. You will succumb to my whims and will and you will be mine."

She nodded, unable to find words as he pressed his body tightly to hers. Her lips trembled as she raised her head to kiss him, silencing anything else he might say. Her hands wound around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his.

Pulling back after a long minute, Willow managed a weak smile. "I'm starting to squirm again."

"You're going to have to let me go before I can do anything about that."

"Not really." She released his neck and lay back on the bed. "You should do a little exploring." Folding her arms underneath her head, she looked up at him, her eyes widening innocently. "You might like what you find."

Giles chuckled softly, making his way back to his knees. Willow kept her legs wrapped around his, giving him just a little room between their bodies. He placed his fingertips lightly on her shoulders then ran his hands down the length of her chest, tracing the soft sweep of her chest.

After spending a few moments playing with the hard tips of her breasts, he let his hands continue down her stomach until they reached the silky material. The darkness of her curls shimmered through the fabric, promising heat. He rubbed them gently before letting a lone finger venture between her spread thighs.

Willow let out a low moan as his finger traced the edges of her panties before moving to the opening in the center. He let just the tip of his finger brush over the soft hairs there, causing her whole body to spasm. Her hands gripped his forearms as her body surged forward.

Lowering himself, Giles lay beside her, his breath warm against her ear. His teeth found her earlobe and he nibbled softly on the tender flesh as his finger slipped through the slit in the material and found her warm, wet core. He licked the hollow beneath her ear as she moaned softly, wriggling her body to press down against the invading finger.

Feeling the muscles tighten around him, Giles pulled away from her, raising himself back up onto his knees. She whimpered, her lips slipping into a pout as he removed his finger from her. She thrust her hips forward, silently begging for the return of his touch. "Patience, little one."

Willow's eyes devoured him as she watched him rub his damp finger from the tip of his cock to the base. He licked his lips as he touched his finger to her lips, bringing the combined taste of them to her mouth. Her tongue darted out to sweep the drop from where he held it above her lips.

As soon as she closed her eyes, savoring the taste, Giles moved his hand back to his cock, guiding it carefully through the opening in her panties, piercing the tight opening with a smooth easy thrust. She gasped, her body opening up to him as he slid further inside.

He braced himself above her, the hard tips of her nipples tickling the hair on his chest. With a knowing smile, he thrust forward just a bit further, savoring her gasp. Her legs tightened around him, her heels digging into the soft flesh of his thighs as she held his body to hers. Her eyes met his as her breathing sped up, her hips arching upward. "I don't want to have any patience. I've been waiting for this for far too long."

He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. The passion that covered his cock was in her eyes as well, needing him. He sat up slightly, grabbing her hips so that he could guide her thrusts while she clung to him with her legs. Moving his hips in a soft rolling motion, he closed his eyes, reveling in the warm rush that surrounded him. "Foreplay does have its advantages, doesn't it, love?"

"Giles…" her voice held a note of pleading as she reached up with her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Using the leverage that the new hold gave her, she raised herself up until she was sitting on his lap, her legs still around him. "Are you planning on tormenting me like this all night?"

"And if I am?"

She shook her head and sighed heavily. Entangling her hands in his hair, she held him still as she kissed him, pressing his lips apart with her tongue. She ravaged his mouth, sucking and nibbling, until he groaned against her mouth and started pumping his hips.

Giles thrust forward, their position limiting their movements. Reaching behind him, he unhooked Willow's legs and eased them to his sides. Lying back, he brought her down on top of him, careful to keep their bodies joined.

Willow grinned as she pulled away from the kiss, inhaling deeply. "I guess I have to do all the work, hmmm?" She grabbed his hands and began moving against him, taking her time with each stroke, feeling him almost slip from her before she eased herself back down.

"I promise to work hard to enjoy it," he offered breathlessly.

"I'll make sure you'll enjoy it," she threatened. She tightened her hold on him and increased her pace, sliding down the length of him more quickly, ending each stroke with a soft sigh. Giles pressed his lips together as he felt his body responding to her movements - the tightening of the skin, the increased blood pressure, the aching need to grab her hips and drive himself into her - and struggled for control. He wanted this night. He wanted this to last for longer, for a lifetime. Willow looked down at him, perspiration glinting on her creamy skin. "Don't hold back, Rupert. I want to feel you come in me."

He groaned, his body shuddering with desire. Her words were thick and throaty, filled with need and love just for him. He reached up to touch her, tracing her nipple before letting his hand trail down to where they were joined. Bathing his finger in the juices between them, he moved it to the hard nub of her clitoris.

She shivered as he touched it, whimpering softly. Her movements grew jerkier and faster as he played with it, rubbing it with firm, circular motions until she began panting rapidly. Smiling to himself, he lay back on the bed and thrust up inside her. Willow felt the hot stream of his orgasm and cried out his name as she gave herself over to her own climax.

Falling against his chest, Willow shivered as the cold air hit her damp, overheated skin. Giles wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She kissed his salty skin and raised her head until she could see his eyes. "I like the way you prove things, Rupert."

He laughed. "Shall I prove it to you again out in the hot tub?"

"Right now?"

"Well, perhaps we could have some champagne first?"

***  
The morning sun bathed Willow's nude body in gold. Giles raised himself up on his elbow and stared down at her, his fingers trailing lightly across her thigh. She opened her eyes slowly as his hand ventured higher to her stomach.

"Good morning."

He smiled, leaning forward to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch, he stopped and pulled back.

"Rupert?"

His gazed focused on her pale skin, his fingers rubbing the flesh that should have been smooth from her scar. "Your scar…?"

She nodded. "I was going to wait to tell you."

"To tell me what? Where is your scar?" He sat up, leaning back against the headboard. Willow moved between his legs and lay back, using him as a pillow.

"While I was recuperating at home, I did a little researching."

"That was how we determined the council was drugging Buffy." He nodded, still not sure of what she meant.

"I found out more than that. I found a book through one of my friends on-line. She's a professor of mythology and, using the pretext of studying the myth of the vampire slayer, I got her to send me all her information." She took his hands and guided them to her stomach so that he was holding her. "I found something on the Ritual and the bond."

"Go on."

She wished for a moment that she could see his face. "The Ritual is a concept solely contrived by the Watcher's Council. The bond doesn't have anything to do with it." Pulling away from him, she went to her suitcase and pulled out a sheaf of papers.

"If a Watcher looks upon a Slayer with true intentions, pure in love, based in affection; if a Watcher shall willingly become for a Slayer a home, a beacon, a shelter; if a Watcher shall give unconditionally to a Slayer of mutual intent, the bond is forged and forever sealed."

She looked up to see the understanding light his eyes. Before he could speak, she continued. "And should this Watcher love another, and should a Slayer share this love, they are whole. They are one."

"Buffy and I love one another, we both love you…"

"So we share." She grinned impishly. "Well, her healing at any rate." Looking stern, she pointed at him. "Nothing else. I'm fully intent on keeping your love for her a nice, fatherly affection."

"Not a problem," he promised. He moved closer to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I can't quite see her in that light."

"Good." She said smugly. "As a matter of fact, it's more than good, it's sort of important."

He raised his eyebrows yet again. "Why's that?"

"Well, this is where the Council comes in, so it's a little murky. But as far as I can tell from my research, completing their Ritual destroys the bond. The love has to be pure and unadulterated." Willow giggled. "Literally now."

He chuckled as well, "Indeed."

"Apparently, the reason all those other Watchers stayed with their Slayers or married them was simply because of society's mores at the time." She set her papers down. "The Council hates the connection you have with Buffy. The Ritual would have given them what they wanted, but not what they promised." She held her hand protectively over her stomach.

Giles reached out and placed his hand over hers. "The only promises I trust are those of the people I love."

Walking forward, Willow pushed him down onto the mattress. She smiled and looked down at him. "Never doubt that the only protection I need comes from your love."

Sitting up, he traced the lack of scar. "And Buffy's enhanced healing."

Placing her hands on her hips, Willow glared at him. "You really know how to spoil a romantic moment."

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her on top of him. She landed with a giggle. "Shall I make it up to you?"

"You can try."

***  
Willow opened her eyes as the bed moved. Giles set a basket between them. "Sit up. Breakfast is served."

"You're not going to feed me?" She asked innocently. "I thought you were supposed to pamper me on my honeymoon."

"First of all," he lay back down and pulled the cover off the basket. "It's our honeymoon, not just yours, so I think I might deserve some pampering as well." Lifting the plates off the top, he set them next to the basket. "Secondly, if I'm to pamper you sexually," he watched her smile, his whole body warming at the sight, "I'm going to have to keep up my strength."

Willow nodded. "You have a point there." She sat up, taking the basket from his hands. Looking inside, she couldn't stop her stomach from growling as she was bombarded with the myriad of smells. "Maybe I should make sure that happens."

She moved the plates out of the way, setting them on the floor beside the bed. Taking one of the croissants out, she found the butter and spread it thinly inside. Tearing off a piece, she held it to his lips. "Your breakfast, sir."

"Bread?"

"Well, you've already had me, surely you can't be that hungry." She smiled as he took the proffered piece into his mouth, his tongue licking at the tips of her fingers, searching for crumbs or drips of melted butter.

"Having you makes me hungry, love."

Willow laughed softly, tearing off another piece for him. She continued feeding him until the croissant was gone then she pulled a bunch of grapes from the basket. She set them aside and dug a little deeper. "Oh, here we go." Lifting out a covered dish, she pulled the lid off and set it aside. Instantly the room was filled with the smell of melted cheese, eggs and smoked salmon. "I don't know if I want to share this."

Giles sat up and moved all the other items to the small table beside the bed. Leaning back on the headboard once more, he pulled Willow to him. He offered her a fork then picked up one of his own. He lifted a bite of the scrambled eggs off the plate and held it out to her. She licked her lips before taking it in her mouth. She closed her eyes as the flavors melted together on her tongue.

"Mmmm." He waited as she chewed and swallowed. When she opened her eyes, he was smiling, patiently awaiting his turn. She separated a bit and speared it, lifting it to his lips. "It's delicious."

He shook his head in disagreement. "I don't know," he chewed and swallowed, enjoying the mixture of tastes. "I'm rather spoiled after a steady diet of you."

She snuggled closer and waited for her next bite. "Good thing I don't cause calories."

He fed her and kissed the top of her head. "Burn them, perhaps, but don't cause them." Glancing over at the clock, he sighed. "But as nice as this is, we've got an appointment in about an hour that we cannot miss."

"Appointment?" She pouted. "It's our honeymoon and you've scheduled an appointment?"

He set his fork on the plate and wiped a crumb from the side of her mouth. "It's one that I think you'll enjoy. It's more of a continuation of the honeymoon rather than an interruption. But it does mean we can't spend the day in bed."

She sighed dramatically. "All right. But it had better be good."

***  
Shifting her shoulder bag, Willow followed Giles along the dirt path that led away from the bed and breakfast. "I don't believe this. Not only do I have to get out of bed, but I have to walk?" Her mock despair caused him to chuckle.

"It's such a hardship, isn't it? Not to mention the fact that it apparently turns you into Xander."

"Xander's complained about getting out of bed to you?" She squeezed his hand. "Is there something you need to tell me about you and my best friend?"

"Xander always complained about doing anything." He squeezed her hand in return. "But most especially walking anywhere." He pushed his way underneath a branch then stepped aside and held it out of her way. "But if it makes you feel any better, you're not going to have to walk the next leg of the trip."

Willow joined him in the clearing, catching her breath at the sight in front of her. A small, private helicopter was sitting there, its propeller silent. "What is that?"

"And I thought you were the smart one."

"Giles…"

"It's our transportation for the next leg of our trip."

"And we're going where?"

"That, my love, is part of the surprise."

"Surprise is right."

He walked over to the door on the side of the vehicle and tossed the bag into the pilot. "Come now, Willow, have I disappointed you yet?"

Her smile, which had been surprised, instantly became lustful. "Not yet."

"Well, I don't intend to start now."

***  
They didn't talk at all as the helicopter rushed them from the outskirts of town to the nearest airport. Instead, Willow simply looked at the man she was married to, seeing things in him she'd never noticed before. Seeing so many of the things that he hid behind his job.

His eyes sparkled at the secrets he was keeping from her, delighting in her expressions every time the next one was revealed. He'd seemed younger and happier as they explored the woods as they made their way to the landing pad, showing her things she might not have noticed or understood.

She couldn't help but smile at the thought of him teaching her things for the rest of her life, sharing everything with each other as they found new information or ideas. She reached out and touched his cheek; careful not to touch the headset he wore to keep out the noise of the helicopter. He turned to look at her, a smile lighting his face.

She couldn't wait to see his eyes when some nameless, faceless nurse placed their children in his hands. She couldn't wait to be beside him as he knelt down to show their child something it had never seen before. Tears sparkled in her eyes, dancing in the sunlight, as she realized that he was hers for a lifetime now. Knowing that he wouldn't hear her, she smiled a watery smile and mouthed the words "I love you."

He nodded, his eyes telling her more than words could ever say. "And I you," he said. Willow knew that there was no way she could hear him over the rush of air, but somehow she felt as if she had.

***  
Giles took a deep breath as he settled back into his seat on the plane. While the helicopter ride had been exhilarating, the thought of doing nothing but relaxing for a couple of hours was a bit like heaven. They'd rushed from the helicopter landing pad to the terminal, making it to their plane just moments before they were finished boarding. Fortunately, he'd reserved first class seats, so they'd slipped easily into place.

Now, as they waited in line for tower clearance, he let himself stop worrying. He'd spent the past few weeks plotting and planning without telling anyone of what he had in store for Willow on their honeymoon and then the past few days, he'd regretted every single decision he'd made. But so far, she had eagerly accepted them all, if the delight in her eyes was any indication.

She shifted in her sleep, snuggling closer to him. He reached over and smoothed her hair back from her cheek, affording himself a view of the soft blush of sleep on her skin. He was a very lucky man.

She was like a light in his life, bringing out the child and the young man in him, allowing him the space he needed for himself that, before her, had been swept up in being a Watcher and, before that, in being Ripper. With Willow, he allowed himself to be all three.

He closed his own eyes; the image of her burned in his mind years ago. He saw her as she was, sleeping contentedly, feeling safe in his presence. The thought of her safety brought to mind the things she'd told him that morning. His wife and his Slayer were safe. His family was safe. Opening his eyes, he reached over and touched Willow's stomach. "I haven't forgotten your promise, you know," he whispered.

Willow's voice was a soft breath against his ear. "I haven't either."

***  
Willow stepped off her second helicopter of the day and inhaled deeply. They hadn't had much time at the airport to do much more than rush to the landing pad to catch the next leg of their flight, but now she slipped her hand into Giles' and simply breathed.

"It smells amazing."

"Still not as good as you." He released her hand and wrapped his arm around her. Pulling her close, he easily fell into step with her as they walked to the waiting car.

"Where are we again?"

"Washington."

"And we're going?"

"Snoqualmie Falls." He opened the door for her as the driver loaded their bags into the trunk. He slid in beside her. "And I'm not telling you anything more. You're just going to have to wait."

She snuggled against him, sighing contentedly. "I can do that."

***  
Giles watched Willow's face carefully as they walked inside the lodge, delighting as her eyes brightened and her cheeks flushed. Guiding her to the front desk, he placed his hand at the small of her back and pushed her forward.

The concierge smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," she glanced back at Giles and smiled. "You have a reservation for Mr. and Mrs. Rupert Giles?"

His grin widened. "Ah yes, the newlyweds. Of course. The honeymoon suite is waiting for you." He raised his hand for the bellhop.

Giles stepped forward to sign the bill. "We'd like to check into the room later and explore now, if that's all right?"

"Certainly, although the view of the falls is particularly stunning at night."

The newlyweds shared a look. "We'll keep that in mind." Giles leaned down. "Wait here a moment?"

Willow nodded as he disappeared into the gift shop. He returned a few moments later, carrying a small bag.

"Ready?"

She laced her fingers with his as they started for the doors. "Not to mention willing and able."

"Even better."

***  
Willow followed the sidewalk along the fence until she reached the viewing gazebo. Stepping onto the platform, she caught her breath and stopped, not even noticing as Giles barely avoided running into her. "It's beautiful."

The sound of the falls echoed through the valley, as gallons upon gallons of water plunged hundreds of feet down to the waiting river below. Giles put a hand on her shoulder and guided her to the edge. "It is, isn't it?" He watched her watch the falling water, not caring if he ever saw another thing. "There's a hydro-electric plant nearby that uses the falls. The lodge uses it to lure tourists here and I believe it was used in a television series. That's what they told me over the phone, at least."

"It's amazing. Can we…" She stopped, looking around at all the people taking pictures and talking. "Never mind."

He smiled and read her mind. "There's a trail that leads down to the water. Would you like to hike down it? It would require more walking."

She nodded enthusiastically. "I'd very like." Glancing at the bag in his hand, she narrowed her eyes. "What exactly is in there?"

"A picnic. I thought you might want to explore, so I came prepared."

"Did you actually bring something edible or is it all sexually motivated?" She whispered as they walked past a couple with two young children.

He coughed, trying to hide his laughter. "I got crackers and cheese, a bottle of wine and some napkins. I suppose that could be construed as sexually motivated."

"Darn right." She nodded again. "And I love you for it." They reached the start of a set of cement steps. "Is this it?"

"I believe so."

"Excuse me, folks?"

They stopped and turned to face a young man. "Yes?"

"It's starting to look like rain. You might want to be careful going down there. The stairs can get a little slippery."

"Thank you." Giles smiled at him. "We'll take care."

"And it's not lit after dark. We try and discourage people from going down to the water after dark."

"We'll be back long before then," he promised him. "Thanks again."

***  
Twenty minutes later, they reached the bottom of the steps and both looked up. The falls seemed huge from this angle, filling the entire horizon. Willow turned her attention to the gazebo, which was practically hidden from their view by the foliage. "Where to now?"

"I'm not sure," he shrugged. "Shall we just walk until we find some place nice and flat to eat our lunch?"

"Is that really why you want a flat surface?" She started off, walking toward the falls before he could answer. Giles followed her, a wide grin on his face.

"We'll see, won't we?"

They walked for several minutes until Willow came across a small clearing at the base of the falls. It was far enough away that only a fine mist drifted through occasionally. "This is nice?" She bent down and touched the ground. "Not too wet."

"Good thing I dressed down."

She raised her eyebrows at his jeans, T-shirt and the long sleeved shirt he wore over it. "A very good thing. You look yummy."

He returned her stare, sweeping his eyes over her jeans and tight T-shirt. "As do you." He sat down next to a stump and pulled the package of napkins out of the bag he'd carried. Spreading them out on the stump, he pulled out the other packages as well. The bottle of wine was small, but perfect for just the two of them. "Shall I get you drunk and take advantage of you?"

"Would you please?" She walked over to him and knelt behind him. Her hands rested on his shoulders, massaging them gently. She leaned forward just a bit, her breath warm against his ear. "We could make love here, the waterfall bathing us in its mist."

He closed his eyes and released the breath he was holding. "You're not hungry?" His voice was like liquid heat in her veins.

"Not for cheese and crackers."

He took her hand and pulled her around into his lap. "I guess that just leaves the ravishing, hmm?"

Willow barely had time to nod before his mouth met hers. He teased her, licking her parted lips before letting his tongue slip inside. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close to her. Arching her back, she rubbed her breasts against him, feeling more than hearing the low growl that escaped from him.

His hands went to work, easing her T-shirt from her waistband and tugging it up so that he could slip his hands underneath it and touch her soft skin. Willow pulled back to catch her breath, showering his face with soft, sweet kisses as she did so. He lifted her shirt, forcing her to pull away even more so that he could slip it over her head.

"You're too good to me," he whispered as he tilted her body back against his hands and lowered his mouth to her bare breasts. His tongue and teeth teased her left breast, nipping at the bud hardening in the cool air. The mist from the waterfall was lighting on her skin, giving it the presence of dew-kissed flowers.

Willow struggled for breath, unable to do more than make short, shallow pants. She tried to push his shirt from his shoulders, almost crying in frustration when she couldn't. Giles forced himself away from the delectable treat of her breast to change his hold on her so that he could slip both of his shirts off.

"Oh," she cried as he bared his chest. Crushing herself to him, she swept her breasts against his chest, ruffling the hair and causing his own nipples to harden to match hers.

Giles shivered from her touch, his hands working their way between them. Catching her hips, he pushed her away. "Just a moment, love."

"No. No moments." She moved forward again, kissing her way up his neck before nibbling on his earlobe.

"This will be much easier if we're both wearing less." He managed to say before closing his eyes and tilting his head, giving in to her hot mouth.

Willow, trembling from desire, pulled away and moved off his body. She nodded. "Right. Practical. Must be practical."

Giles lunged forward, pinning her to the ground. "On second thought, screw the practical." His lips were hot as they found her throat, sucking on the warm flesh. He kissed his way along her collarbone then moved back to her breasts. Willow dug her nails into his shoulders as he devoured her body, tasting as much of her as her partially clothed state would let him.

Her whole body was weak as his hands unfastened her jeans and tugged them down. In the rational part of her mind, she was grateful that he'd managed to pin her to a nice cushioned grassy part of the clearing so that she was comfortable on the ground. The rest of her mind was a swirl of lust and love, desire and need.

Rolling off of her, Giles fumbled around for his shirt. Finding it, he slipped a hand under her waist and lifted her off the ground. Moving the shirt underneath her, he smiled weakly. "Better?"

"Not yet."

He looked worried until he felt her hands at his belt. She managed to undo it then unbutton the fly of his jeans. He stilled her hands and stood. He moved between her legs, guiding her own jeans and panties down a little lower then slipped his own down before he knelt between her thighs. The clothing restricted her movement and Willow wiggled against the restraint.

He braced himself above her, using one hand to guide himself to her wet opening. The lack of mobility made entering her that much tighter. He felt his cock respond to the constriction. This was going to be a test of his endurance, if he intended to last long at all.

Willow let out a contented sigh as he slipped inside, and he felt the quick release of her first orgasm. "You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?"

She shook her head, keeping her eyes closed. "Nope."

"Then I'll return the favor." Taking a deep breath, he began moving. Slowly and deeply, each thrust seemed to last for an eternity, yet she whimpered with disappointment every time he pulled back. Her whole body was on fire as he dipped his head to kiss her or lick her skin, salty with sweat and the mist from the falls.

Then suddenly, as a roar of thunder filled the sky, his pace increased and he pumped inside her hard and fast, filling her fully before withdrawing almost completely then plunging in again. She wrapped her legs around his knees, making the passageway that much tighter until he could barely move, except to slam his hips to hers.

Rain began pouring down around them, soaking them both as Willow's thighs tightened against Giles and she shuddered, her climax overtaking her without a sound. Giles waited until it had subsided and she relaxed her legs, easing them back to his side. Only then, when her body was almost completely still, did he begin thrusting again, burying himself as deeply inside her as he could.

She moaned, bracing her feet on the ground and forcing herself up to meet his every thrust. "Just…a…a…bit more…" he panted, changing his rhythm to slow, deep thrusts. Willow arched up, meeting him and refusing to move. Giles moaned in relief as his orgasm filled her, letting his head slump forward as the rain continued to beat down on his back.

***  
Giles watched Willow, as she stood naked, letting the rain wash any dirt away from her body. He held her clothes close to him, trying to keep them relatively dry, although he wasn't sure why, since they had a least a twenty minute walk up the steps in the rain. But it was an unconscious thing, as his whole being was focused on the curves of her body as she stretched, her body elongating gloriously.

"If I ever doubt why I married you, Willow, just do that again."

She dropped down from her tiptoes and looked at him, worry in her eyes. "What?"

"Just stand naked in front of me and stretch and I'll see the error of my ways."

She laughed and moved forward. Tugging her clothes out of his hands, she dropped them on the stump and moved into his arms. "What if I hug you naked?"

"That would probably work as well." He held her tightly before stepping back and taking her clothes. He shook out her shirt and offered it to her. "Come on and dress. The last thing I want to do when we return is explain how we both managed to catch pneumonia while staying in a luxury hotel."

"I think they might be able to figure it out."

"That doesn't comfort me, I have to admit." He waited as she dressed then gathered the picnic things they'd never eaten. "So in an effort to keep from having to hear their innuendo and insinuations, I was thinking it might be a wise idea to go back to the hotel and spend the rest of the night in front of the fire, keeping warm."

"You know," Willow started walking, casting a quick glance back at him. "I hear body heat is even better for keeping warm."

He caught up to her and slipped his flannel shirt over her shoulders. "Well, we'll have to put that theory to the test as well."


End file.
